


Between illusions and reality

by Thedarkrose17



Series: Promptis comfort [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Illusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Noctis on a hunt through the keep to find his best friend  but can he truly trust what his eyes show him?





	Between illusions and reality

**Author's Note:**

> Again apart of the little title game I was doing on tumblr 
> 
> It can be taken as shippy too if you want 
> 
> I hope it's ok :)

Noctis had been running through the keep for what felt like hours. His chest burned from running but he refused to stop.

He'd saw Prompto. He was sure of it. He hadn't spoke, just bolted so Noctis had followed him. He was sure it was him but it was merely an illusion. 

It happened twice he thought. It was hard to keep touch with reality at that point. 

He was sure this time he saw him in a room, on a chair. This had to be reality. It had to be the real him.

Noctis had tried to appear calm the whole time, until he rushed into the room with a gasp for breath as he rushed over to the blonde.

"Prompto?" he asked quietly, his stomach dropping as he drew closer. He was limp which made him feel sick.

His eyes began to sting as he reached out to touch him. Maybe he still had a pulse. Maybe he was unconscious. Maybe he was...An illusion?

The MT fell to the floor making him question himself as he did. It looked identical to Prompto previously and he knew Ardyn was messing with his brain but for a second he believed the illusion before him and he hated it.

* * *

Running around, being taunted and having his fears played on at this point by Ardyn was taking its toll.

"...He's stopped breathing." is the one thing he heard over the speakers that made his blood run cold, make his heart punch against his ribcage and his eyes burn.

Noctis felt sick. He needed to speed up before it was too late.

* * *

When he found Prompto attached to that device. He rushed in without thinking about whether this was reality or a cruel illusion again.

Least now he had Gladio and Ignis with him in case it was. He was sure they'd come up with a plan.

Noctis looked desperate as he freed the blonde, distressed. He watched as he fell from that wretched device in shock as he did.

Lucky Prompto caught himself and Noctis dropped to his level, taking in all his features as he did. 

"Was you worried about me?" Prompto asked and Noctis almost missed it. He blinked and nodded. 

"Fuck yeah I was. What kinda question is that?" Noctis replied his voice laced with concern, dragging the blonde into an embrace.

His eyes stung as he gripped onto his shirt, he opened and eye and glanced at him just to make sure that it was their Prompto and relief washed over him when he realised it was reality.


End file.
